La princesa del otro castillo
by RhozaEzmhee
Summary: Para Mario siempre a sido dificil encontrar el amor de su vida, pero nunca penso que viajar por una tuberia y encontrarse con cada aventura en diferentes mundos, le vino a su mundo una princesa de cuento...
1. Chapter 1 Introduccion

La princesa del otro castillo

Introducción

Bueno aquí me tienen, un fontanero que arregla tuberías de la ciudad de Nueva York, cuidando a mi hermano Luigi que apenas va a entrar en la preparatoria y quiere ayudarme pero no quiero..no sabe el sacrificio que hago para que estudie algo que yo no pude hacer. Siento que mi vida es bastante buena pero siento que algo me falta como una persona que siempre estuviera conmigo amándome y queriéndome en todo momento, pero se que solo eso pasa en lugares que no existen como los cuentos de hadas o cosas asi.

Siempre me he preguntado, si acaso existirá un mundo aparte de este, pero de seguro son tonterías mias, aunque he sido valiente y extrovertido (un poco gordito) creo que siempre ese será uno de mis sueños por descubrir, quien sabe; quizás siempre estare en esta ciudad haciendo lo que siempre he hecho, aunque daría lo que fuera por tener una historia bastante diferente a las normales, donde haya de todo, y claro que este mi hermano ahí conmigo.

Y para ser sinceros, que este esa amada mia conmigo esperándome al final del camino….


	2. Chapter 2 Una aburrida aventura

Capitulo 1. Una aburrida aventura

Nueva york, una ciudad con mucha gente y bastante interesante, no se porque a la gente se le hace tan interesante esta ciudad con tanto trafico todos los días, y con muchos problemas; bueno para empezar mi nombre en Mario, vivo junto con mi hermano Luigi que va a la preparatoria, no se que paso con nuestros papas asi que yo siempre me tuve que encargar de el cuando eramos solo unos bebes.

Nuestro atuendo no llega a mas del color rojo y verde, mi color favorito siempre a sido el rojo, y siempre lo he llevado en mi overol para trabajar, destapando cañerías de casas o empresas, siempre ese a sido mi trabajo. Aunque Luigi quiere ayudarme no permito que lo haga, aunque algunas veces me desovedese tanto al grado de escaparse en la pequeña camioneta que tenemos para llegar al lugar y decir: "¿y ahora cual es nuestra aventura hermano?".

En fin, mi trabajo en unas veces me parece tan aburrido cuando no hay nada de nuevo, pero es mi trabajo y lo respeto mucho, fue peor cuando era un carpintero que tenia que lidiar con cada persona que wow ni que decirse de ellas, una vez tuve que tratar con una persona que parecía un gorila! Y al final de el trabajo que tenia que hacerle no me queria pagar el … gorilota, asi que no tuve otra opción que perseguirlo hasta que me diera el dinero que me debía, después de eso nunca volvi a hacer eso, y por eso me dedico al oficio de ser fontanero.

-¡hey hermano! ¿Qué tanto haces? –con su acento italiano, no debía ser otra persona que Luigi, somos originalmente de Italia, pero al parecer llegamos hasta aca, es por eso que tenemos nuestro acento refinado italiano, hahaha que curioso parece que rimo  
-nada del otro mundo, aquí pidiendo una pizza  
-espero que sea de esa pizzería que tanto han hablado, dicen que son muy ricas sus pizzas  
-¿con hongos verdad?  
-¡claro! ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?  
-bueno, queria asegurarme tu sabes…  
-es nuestro sabor favorito desde…¿Qué nacimos?  
-si lo se Luigi, ¿y que ha pasado con esa chica que tanto te interesa?  
-pff no me hace ni el menor caso, a veces te comprendo hermano..  
-¿sobre que?  
-tu sabes..el querer encontrar a una verdadera princesa, de esas que salen en los juegos  
-no seas tonto, sabemos que no existen esas cosas  
-almenos no me rompas mis sueños, yo si creo que la encontraremos, pero claro cuando sea el momento adecuado  
-siempre seras ese soñador, y ahora traeme el dinero de mi bolsillo ya llego la pizza  
-¡PIZZA! 

No se que tenia tan emocionante la pizza, pero siempre a sido asi todo el tiempo, mientras mi hermano iba a pagar la pizza un hombre con una pinta bastante rara me empezó a observar, y de seguro queria mis servicios porque siento algo que me dice que me dira algo.

-ustedes parece muy bueno en su trabajo señor..  
-Mario, mucho gusto en conocerlo …  
-Bowser, mis amigos me dicen asi, no se porque pero me gustaría contratarlo 

Su voz era como de un malvado, y de la nada le salian gruñidos como si fuera un monstruo, si de paso estaba tan raro y grande y raro..y ahora me sale con esto, pero es un cliente y tiene pizza asi que aceptare lo que me proponga, mientras no sean cosas malas asi como de mafia o cosas asi.

-solo digame de que se trata joven  
-grrr….  
-¿grrr? Que significa..  
-disculpe Mario, hablémonos de tu, se que de ahora en adelante tendremos mucho que ver  
-¿lo dice por el trabajo que me ofrecerá?  
-¡si! Lo digo por eso..grr…en fin, en las tuberías de la pizzería anda algo mal, y las personas a las que contrato parece como si ese tubo se las tragara porque ya no vuelven, ¿le gustaría arreglarla? Dicen que es muy buen fontanero…  
-si mucha gente me recomienda para muchos trabajos, asi que acepto su trabajo Bowser..  
-¡Mario! Aquí esta el dinero de la pizza…guardas muy bien el dinero hahaha –comento Luigi; podía ver a lo lejos de esa camioneta de la pizza como a una especie de tortuga, debe ser mi hambre que me hace alusinar  
-no se preocupe por el dinero, va por la casa, lo veo mañana por la mañana para que vea la tubería, si quiere puede traer a su hermano, se que necesitara ayuda para este trabajo grrrr..  
-¡SIIII! Alfin podre trabajar a lado de el super fontanero…¡MARIO!  
-¡LUIGI! Deja de gritar enfrente de las personas  
-lo siento hermanito…  
-soy tu hermano mayor te lo recuerdo  
-bueno gusto en saludarlos, los veo mañana  
-claro Bowser…

Se fue ese monstruo raro a su camioneta y emprendió su camino hacia su local, mientras yo colocaba la pizza en la mesa para comerla con Luigi.

-ese tipo me pareció bastante raro, y esta pizza no esta tan buena como dicen…  
-me preocupa el trabajo que nos dejo  
-¡¿Nos dejo? ¡¿Alfin me dejaras trabajar contigo?  
-no grites, si te dejare trabajar contigo, al parecer es un trabajo bastante duro y necesito de la ayuda de mi fiel acompañante de aventuras  
-aii te quiero Mario! –es raro que Luigi me abraze.. bueno, la verdad siempre lo hace  
-si si, ahora hay que comer esta pizza que me costo bastante..  
-no te quejes ni siquiera pagaste nada hahahaha  
-Luigi….no me hagas enojar  
-lo lamento! No era mi intención

Nos terminamos la pizza que estaba bastante rara, realmente su sabor era tan extraño que te daba mucho sueño, asi que le dije que era mejor que nos fueramos a la cama antes de que nos desmayaramos o algo asi; pero ya era bastante tarde, Luigi ya estaba dormido en la mesa. ¿Qué contendrá esta pizza que te hace dormir? En fin, lo arrastre (estaba pesadito por tanta comida) hasta su habitación i mi sueño me venció hasta que me tire a dormir ensima de el.

_-Mario…..ayudame Mario…  
-¿Quién me llama?  
-Ayuda Mario!  
-¡¿Princesa? Donde esta princesa!  
-Mario ….!  
-Grrrr! Nunca podrás atraparla Mario…este reino ya es mio y esta hermosa princesa también! Grrrr!  
-Dejala Bowser…ella no puede estar atada a alguien que no quiere  
-¿i quien es a quien quiere? A ti? Hahahhaa! No me hagas reir….un fontanero de cuarta como tu? Sigue soñando…almenos yo soy un rey..el rey de MUSHROOM! Muahahahahah!  
-Mario porfavor ayudame! No me dejes aquí sola!  
-No Me importa lo que me digas Bowser…yo ire a rescatarla cuésteme lo que me cueste!  
-Entonces preparate a lo que te espera…ojala nos encuentres algún dia…GUAJAJAJJAJAJA!  
-¿Eh? Guajajaja? Querido Bowser…deberías cambiar esas palabras por BUABUABUABUABUA!  
-Callate Peach!  
-Pero no tenias derecho a pegarme…..  
-No llore princesa yo la rescatare  
-AYUDA!  
_

-MARIO! –sentia que alguien me movia pero tenia que regresar a mi sueño, tenia que salvar a…esa chica….-EI! DESPIERTA!  
-GAAAAA! LUIGI! Que haces aquí…son las..¿que horas son?  
-son las 3 de la madrugada, me despertaste con esos ruidos medios raros, ¿tuviste un mal sueño?  
-si creo que me afecto esa pizza hahahaha  
-siempre te afectan no lo dudo, bien descanza y espero que tengas un buen sueño

Cuando Luigi se fue, me acobije de nuevo y decidi dormirme otra vez, solo quedaban otras 4 horas ya que era bastante madrugador, y había quedado con ese Bowser para arreglar sus tuberías, mis ojos se cerraros al instante en solo pensa en levantarme temprano.

Salió el sol y decidi que era momento de levantarme, bañarme y desayunar para salir e ir a la pizzería koopa´s pero antes tenia que arreglar algunas cosas con cierta persona que por primera vez no era Luigi.  
-Luigi…-lo movi como siempre para poder despertarlo, sufre de sueños pesados, ¿tanto grite anoche?  
-Daisy…regresa..no….GAAAA! Mario, ¿Qué..que haces por aca?  
-lo lamento pero tendre que dejarte por una hora, tengo que ir a hablar con alguien que había quedado  
-¿tan temprano? No me digas que iras a lo de la tubería sin mi  
-claro que no Luigi, pero necesito que te quedes y prepares el desayuno, ah! I llames a preparatorias porque no vas a poder ir  
-pff..ni siquiera se dan cuenta  
-aun asi, y..¿quien es Daisy? No me habías hablado de ella  
-soñe con ella anoche, no se quien es, pero bahh…fue la pizza, lo impresionante era que era tan linda…tan linda como las flores  
-sii claro..ire a ver a –no queria que Luigi supiera quien era pero creo que sabia- bien regreso después  
-claro no tardes –me sonrio y me abrazo de nuevo

Salí directo sin desayunar y con el hambre que tenia hacia unas cuantas calles de mi casa, iria a ver a Paulina, podría decirse que era como mi novia pero solo ella pensaba en eso, la estimo mucho pero nuestra relación no va mas que de ser amigos, espero que no pase nada malo. Ella es una chica hermosa que adora el color rojo en sus vestidos, vivía con su hermana estela, igual de bella pero con gustos sobre el azul. Una con cabellos castaños y la otra con cabellos rubios, las había conocido hace unos años cuando rescate a Paulina de que se fueran a la alcantarilla, creo que de ahí surgió un "amor" y de ahí conoci también a estela.

Me acerque hacia la puerta y toque con delicadeza, me abrió estela y con una sonrisa me invito a pasar.

-Mario querido, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía por aquí –habia olvidado lo dulce que era, siempre había sido linda conmigo.  
-Ni yo Estela, ya sabes mucho trabajo y Luigi….  
-Si ese pequeño travieso, me gustaría conocerlo ya de una vez, pero a ¿qué se debe tu visita?  
-venia a ver a Paulina, ¿se encuentra?  
-si claro esta en el jardín, ya sabes donde queda  
-hahahah lo se Estela, fue un gusto charlar contigo, después vendre a visitarte a ti  
-no dudes en hacerlo hahahaha

Después de despedirme de Estela fui con Paulina donde se encontraba tomando su desayuno en el jardín, me habrio el apetito sus exquisitos panqueques con miel y ese jugo, en fin a eso no venia. Apareci en el jardín y en eso se me vino ensima con un abrazo mas fuertes que los de Luigi.

-Mario amor, no sabes todo lo que te he estado extrañando  
-Paulina necesitamos hablar  
-¿sobre que cariño? –ahora se estaba pintanto las uñas, nadie comprende a las mujeres…  
-¿Cuál es la relación que tenemos?  
-pues claro que una de una pareja que se ama y se quiere ¿por?  
-pero nunca dije que eras mi..novia  
-hahahhahahaa que graciozo…¿Qué dijiste?  
-que no creo que somos novios, tal vez deberíamos intentar ser buenos amigos  
-¿Qué? Estas bromeando verdad?  
-Paulina despierta porfavor, esto ya no es mas que una relación no correspondida, quiero que seamos amigos  
-VETE! No me vuelvas a buscar nunca en tu vida!  
-Paulina, ¿Qué pasa aquí? –llego Estela en un instante para ver que pasaba  
-Saca a este idiota de aquí, no merece mi cariño, ¡esto se acabo mario!  
-sera mejor que te vayas, yo la tranquilizare no te preocupes  
-claro estela te veo después –le sonreí para demostrarle que yo si estaba bien  
-con gusto mario –se despidió con aquella sonrisa suya que iluminaba bastante

No puedo creer que Paulina si me consideraba su pareja, realmente estaba media loca, que digo media, si estaba loca, en fin; cuando regrese a casa no había desayuno ni nadie estaba ahí, solo había una nota que decía:

_Lamento que no prepara el desayuno pero tenia sue__ño y me fui a dormir, ¿lo prepararías por mi Mario? Me encantarían unos panqueques con miel y juego de naranja, te lo agradecería mil veces….ehh…¡buenas noches! _

_Luigi (: _

Realmente este hombre no tiene para cuando cambiar, hise el desayuno y al instante vino Luigi para ver como estaba, le dije que bien y ya le servi el desayuno cuando sono el teléfono, ya queria comer MIS panqueques pero tenia que contestar.

-Bueno?  
-Mario, soy Bowser, espero que vengas a la pizzería en un rato, ya no soporto lo que me esta haciendo a mi negocio, confio plenamente en ti

Ya le iba a contestar cuando me había colgado, pero pues que se le puede hacer, decidi terminar mi desayuno junto a Luigi para poder irnos a la pizzería, haber que aventura tan divertida como arreglar tuberías seria….. _  
_


End file.
